Would You Rather
by Qtness. Quill
Summary: Never dare a drunken Gryffindor unless prepared for the consequences: A simple night of drinking and a seemingly harmless game turns into a fully blown competition between the canine Marauders and Lily with James as judge.


**A/N: This is a gift-fic and a challenge based on a dream from my great friend, and a game we like to play at work to spice up our day: This is for my lovely FK, my beautiful partner in crime, (the golden goddess who encourages—or at least indulges—my love of HP slash fanfic and shares my love of the Marauder era!), and I hope to entertain her and me and anyone else! **

**WOULD YOU RATHER….**

_Another._ SODDING. _Detention_. With. _Fucking_. FILCH!" Sirius stabbed moodily at the log in the fire with the poker, punctuating every bitter word with an overly-harsh jab. The sweet mead Sirius had procured from Madam Rosmerta was long gone and the agitated shaggy-haired boy threw back another shot of the firewhiskey James had smuggled in. He slammed his glass on the table with irritated defiance. "Who knew we could still get detentions over the winter hols?"

"I'd still rather have a detention with Filch than have to spend any extra time with Slughorn…. UGH! The_ "Horny Slug!"_ is more like it!" Lily shuddered, pulling her plain, thick terrycloth dressing gown tighter around herself. She downed the last of her drink. "_Ugh!_" she said again, but this time from the result of swallowing alcohol.

James sat up straight so quickly he swayed a little. "What's this all about? If he's coming on to you I'll _kill_ him!" The knuckles that gripped the arm of his favourite wingback chair went white from effort and he squeezed his glass in his other fist so hard it slipped out of his grasp and rolled across the floor.

A bit unsteadily, (and with James staring unabashedly at her rump), Lily crawled under the table to retrieve it from where it had tinkled to its stop next to the farthest away leg. After she poured refills for everyone, she settled back in between James' legs at her seat on the floor. James was still tense and grumbling but took a sip of his drink to calm down-- then yelled vehemently, "I'll poison him!" pounding on the thread-bare armrest.

"No, of course he hasn't really gone after me, Love," Lily soothed, idly reaching behind her and patting his arm, not bothering to point out you probably couldn't poison a potions master because they'd detect it straight away, and even if you did, he (OR SHE) could probably get an antidote pretty easily. Instead, she just appreciated the sentiment behind the statement and was re-assured all over again that James truly loved her with every fiber of his being, there was no question. She felt so secure and cherished—and knew she loved him so completely and deeply right back.

"He's just creepy in a lecherous way…. with all his hovering around me, inviting me to his quarters—with other people too, for his stupid Slug-Club!" (She quickly directed her comments towards James' outraged expression). "And paying me backhanded compliments all the time, it's demeaning." She twisted her face in a good effort to do a pretty bad imitation of Slughorn's speech and mannerisms:

'Simply _lovely_ dear, that's a wonderful potion for a muggle-born' or 'What a positive result for a young witch—Brains _and_ beauty!' or the all-time lowest last day we had class, 'You have _exceptional_ wrist movement, you'll make a great house-wife some day.'

Lily spat out her last, wickedly mimicked line with disgust and sunk into a sullen silence. No one knew what to say. She seemed to bet getting a little too intense and emotional—something else was gnawing at her. "Like it's _SO_ surprising a girl can turn in excellent work! I have the marks to get any career I want!" she yelled angrily.

James leaned down and murmured into her hair, "_Of course_ you can, you're brilliant. You are brilliant in everything you do…. He's just ignorant and misogynistic. "

"So, are you saying you'd rather spend, say, three hours with Filch over five minutes with, what did you call him?" Sirius snickered, trying to lighten the mood, "the Horny Slug?"

"Yes! At least Filch is just mean and creepy, but leaves you alone after he's done reminiscing about 'the old punishments'. And all you have to do is polish or clean things," Lily explained.

"I'd take Slughorn in a second. He may be a pompous old windbag, but he's all right." Sirius said, then asked with just as much perverse glee as Filch takes during his detentions in describing how he'd like to string up the offending students by their thumbs in the dungeons and flay them like in the old days, when Dippet was still Headmaster, "Since when do you know what detention with Filch is like?"

"Since I started hanging around you guys." Lily stated flatly. "I've gotten a couple for being caught guilty by association, or, more _specifically_, by not stopping you boys in your idiotic quest to wreak havoc. McGonagall was none too pleased with me."

"Yeah, Slughorn's better than Filch _any_ day." James agreed with Sirius, ignoring the fact that he was basically just outed as a bad influence on his girlfriend.

"That's because you're both pureblood boys." She muttered bitterly. A silence fell as they listened to the crackling and popping of the fire.

After quite a solemn stretch of the four sitting pensively by the fire, Remus suddenly asserted loudly, "I choose Filch!" startling everyone out of their own quiet thoughts. James and Lily looked up quickly, almost having forgotten he was there; he'd been so distant all evening, practically melted into the couch and shadowed by Sirius' side. Sirius snapped his head to his right to look incredulously at his boyfriend's outburst.

"Slughorn knows about what I am and always acts a bit odd around me," he elaborated to the room at large in a muted, withdrawn tone. "Like, if he talks directly to me I'll bite him or something. He makes me uncomfortable too. At least Filch is an equal opportunity ornery bastard." After speaking the most he'd done that night, he tipped the last of his drink down his throat, hissed through the burn and gave himself another healthy dose from the bottle. Then he snuggled up against Sirius once more.

"So, Moony, would you rather have a detention with Slughorn or McGonagall?" James inquired, digging to see what Remus thought the lesser of two evils.

Remus thought for a couple moments, took a sip and wheezed, "Slughorn."

"Really?" James was surprised. So was Sirius. "Why would you prefer him when he's such an ass to you?" asked Sirius.

"Well," he started slowly, "I'd rather take the discomfort over the guilt. McGonagall would just be looking at me with such disappointment, being a prefect and all…."

"That makes sense. Me too." Lily chimed in. "Awkward is better than guilt. What about you James? Sirius?"

"Slughorn!" The two best friends answered in unison and then grinned at each other.

"Yeah, just bring along some sweets he can "confiscate" and eat them himself in front of you, thinking he's punishing you but all the while satisfying his sweet tooth, getting high on sugar and in a better mood." James said sagely.

"And a little flattery goes a long way," added Sirius.

"Pureblood boys…." Lily muttered again darkly, and went to pick at her nails a bit, irritated no one really knew where she was coming from. That idea flitted along and left as fast as it had come. There was too much to consider from a new question being posed to the group, Sirius seizing on this newly discovered game with zeal. She soon became absorbed in her best friends' answers to the most outlandish questions (and their laughter at the others' recoiling grimaces). She had to consider what _she_ would say, if they asked her…. (And ask her they did).

This little game of "would you rather" evolved between continuous drinks, each taking turns thinking up ghastly scenarios and then going around the circle gathering all their individual replies. It started out innocently enough; which staff member would you rather serve detention with, _what_ would you rather have to do for said detention, and then judging on each others' answers, new questions would form from what they picked.

The answers were telling about each of their personalities, but it was the explanations of _why_ the choice was picked that really got them finding out a lot about each other—their thoughts, motivations, relationships and emotions; it seemed to bring them closer, bringing a new depth to their friendships.

The more they drank, the more the hypothetical situations changed.

It became which student would you rather serve detention with, and then it soon became a contest about who could pair up the most disagreeable two circumstances of whom and what the punishments were to be-- and that made it all the harder to pick. For example, "Would you rather scrub cauldrons sans magic with Severus Snape or go into the forbidden forest to dig up flobberworms with Walden McNair?" (Although they were both equally slimy Slytherin boys up to their eye-balls in the Dark Arts and those were two rather repugnant chores, James changed his original answer to McNair-- forgoing his "chance" at pestering Snape for the duration of a detention-- once Remus sardonically noted that: 'that murder-thirsty psycho' would probably kill on sight —with relish and without any hesitation-- any dangerous, dark creature that might be lurking nearby.)

Amidst laughter and somewhat mock disgusted groans (and some fairly accurate and hilarious impressions of various familiar voices), another bottle of Old Ogden's was opened and the game went on.

Naturally, it was Black who first injected sexual content into the proceedings when everyone was well on their way to getting sufficiently pissed. He started up with the "who would you rather get caught having sex with your partner by" questions involving staff members, students and parents ("Caught right in the middle of it by Hooch or my MOM?! _Ewww!!"_)

And then it moved on to "who would you rather kiss, if you had to". ("Snog that whiney, practically-a-squib Hufflepuff David Dimson or that slovenly, spotty Ali Nott of Slytherin? Are you trying to make me vomit?!", "Ick! Just so long as they don't talk at all.", "Would it be in pitch black darkness? And are we drunk when it happens?")

This inevitably deteriorated into "who would you rather sleep with, if you had to's", with Lily and the Marauders coming up with all manner of unpalatable dilemmas, including various teachers and students committing different sex acts. (The only unanimous answer was "Wand!" when they were all asked "How would you rather be buggered?: By Slughorn's prick or McGonagall with her wand?"-- Apparently, no one could quite stomach imagining themselves with Slughorn and, as Sirius helpfully pointed out, at least the wand would be bigger)

It got everyone tittering and squirming, imagining these possible horrific scenes in their minds' eyes. They all had a bit to add about why they voted against certain options, mimicking the repulsed reactions of all those involved.

Lily surveyed the group, trying to come up with two equally ghastly choices-- then cast James a significant warning look. "So, who would you rather sleep with, that pretentious Ravenclaw shrew, Tracey Leigh? Or that mousy Hufflepuff girl in the year below us that never acknowledges any one, especially boys-- what's her name…. Kristen Freeze?"

Remus was the first to weigh in. "I'd do the frumpy one. At least she wouldn't boss me around or criticize, probably wouldn't even say a word. That Tracey is too dominant of a bitch for my tastes-- and what a control-freak! She acts so 'holier-than-thou' and always has a look on her face like she's smelling dragon dung. At least with Kristen, I could probably get her to come out of her shell. You never know about the quiet ones…."

Lily giggled and then Sirius informed them, "I'd go for that snooty, leggy bitch—she may be cold and inaccessible, but I bet I could make her lose control! Beg me! Take her down a notch or two…. Or she'd whip some sense into me…. Do you think she'd whip me? Cuffs? Discipline me? Do you think she'd transfigure some shoes into those thigh-high black leather dominatrix boots?" He rambled on, his thoughts taking him a mile a minute and his eyes glazing over.

"I know you love the rough stuff….. You're such a _good_ little sub…. You want leather? Bondage?" Remus hummed into his boyfriend's hairline-- then yanked quick and hard on a long lock at the base of his neck, snapping his head back and exposing his throat.

Remus bared his teeth and hungrily eyed that bobbing Adam's apple as Sirius gulped. "I will show you…. Things…. Things that will teach you a little self-control…." Sirius knew Remus was titillated by all this sex talk, but also that he was re-staking his claim by subtly inferring that there could be only one, true master for him. Sirius smiled at him; he _SO_ loved feeling owned by Moony!

"Kristen…. Even though she's probably frigid—with a name like that: "Freeze", how could she not be?" James mused, obliviously cutting across this little power-play and continuing on with the game. He undoubtedly picked the correct answer according to Lily, judging by her smug expression.

Sirius laughed, half barking, "So, which is it for _you_, Lily?"

"What?!" she squawked, quite taken aback. "That's a GUY question!"

"Not necessarily…." Sirius looked positively devilish.

"I don't know…." She picked at a loose thread on her sleeve. "If I really have to choose….Freeze."

The room froze! She answered a flat out girl-on-girl sex question!

She glared at them all in defiance. "That other twat is unacceptable! Not only is her "Toujours Pur" attitude sick and twisted, but the way…..she…. I'm still glad you got her Remus….." Lily cooed with affection and fondly reached out to smooth her fingertips over his toes. "Trodding so hard on Tracey Leigh's foot "on accident" like that was _perfect! _She even had to go to Pomfrey!" She broadly beamed in gloating reminiscence at how that cow had been put in her place, for _daring_ to grope James—quite cheaply and publically (not to mention all too thoroughly) -- solely for the reason he'd just been named the Gryffindor Quidditch captain!!

"Sorry, Lils, I get territorial of my pack from time to time," Remus admitted sheepishly.

"Don't ever say you're sorry!" Lily rushed to tell Remus how what he had done out of protective instinct pleased her to no end. "I thought it was bloody brilliant! We are all so close, we all love each other. It's nice to know we've got each other's backs."

James and Lily were getting progressively giddy and touchy-feely, her head lolling further and further back towards his crotch (and him slouching it closer); both were pleased to see Remus coming out of his funk, actually laughing and joking, rocking a little as he hugged his legs with his knees pulled up under his chin and wearing a goofy grin. Sirius was really in his element, creating better (or worse, depending on how you looked at it) questions and had a real talent for building on previous answers.

This lead the foursome to invent similarly difficult but _attractive_ selections, shockingly _appealing _alternatives, of people andacts; shocking preferences when forced to choose; shocking inner desires revealed all around-- making shockingly delicious thoughts and ideas swirl dizzyingly, just as the hormones in the room were….

"Ok boys, would you rather have MaryAnne Gold-Cook titty-fuck you? Or Serena Rosemount giving you a blow job while also getting herself off simultaneously?" The boys groaned at Lily's provocative question, a tough choice for sure—the captivating, golden blond goddess (that had to have at least a fraction of Vila in her lineage)? Or the smart and sensual hell-cat that was nicknamed 'Tiger-Rose'?

Sirius whimpered as his imagination ran rampant-- then optimistically queried, "Both?"

Pillows were flung at his head from all sides. ("Randy git!", "There can be only ONE!", "I know it's hard, but you have to choose.", "Yeah, 'it' _sure is hard_!") "FINE! Gold-Cook! Gotta love those breasts!" He mimed pushing a bosom together in front of his chest and wiggled around in his seat. After a moment of lustful reverie, he turned to Remus apologetically, "Sorry, just gotta wonder what that's like…."

Remus simply shrugged, mildly amused and considered what he'd most fancy. "Rosemount." He decided. "I bet she's a demon in the sack, I mean, have you seen her play Quidditch?" (Sirius uttered a fake-irritated grumble of, "You just have 'mount' on the brain.") "She's a wild-child. I bet she'd yowlloud enough to wake the dead, if _slammed _properly…." Remus curled his upper lip and clenched his fingers into fists as his hips pushed forward slightly. Then muttered to himself, "I wonder how often she wanks…." He turned towards James in anticipation.

"Serena…." He smiled lovingly down at his precious Lily, "I have a thing for clever, pretty and petite green-eyed witches." She grinned back. "And you, Love?"

Lily sighed, "It's not like I can do either of those scenarios. I don't have the right bits."

Giving voice to what they all were wishing to hear, Sirius frantically yelled, "_Just anything with either of them_!" James was holding his breath, anxiously awaiting her reply. He was getting more aroused than he thought possible from imagining Lily with another beautiful girl (and was really glad he had a woman who had the guts to answer such questions).

"MaryAnne, then. She's a genius at researching and brewing potions and helps deflect the Horny Slug away from me sometimes. Doesn't hurt that she's totally gorgeous…. And _funny_! She always has me in stitches." The boys were noticeably fidgeting in their seats. Then Lily belted out: "Just for all the girly questions, here's one! Getting head from Eric or Steffen?! And you HAVE to answer!"

"The _Bones_ brothers?! The younger one is only a fourth year!" James screeched.

"But they're both dead sexy," supplied Sirius. "All the girls are after them, plus a few boys-- And not just in our own house or their years, either…." Sirius' attention drifted away a moment but returned to the present quickly. "Me? I think I'd go for Steffen, even though I wouldn't mind a go at Eric." He puffed out his chest. "Steffen's kinda like us-- smart, cocky, a prankster-- you can tell he's a randy bugger just by his strut…."

Remus growled, "Steffen. No contest. More substance--it's his confidence, plus he's much more masculine, trying to grow that moustache—and _so_ sexy, with that tight little ass! Bet you could ride him hard, put him away wet and he wouldn't care if you ever talked to him again." Then pondered out loud to himself, "I wonder how often he wanks…."

Lily twittered a bit when all eyes fixed on her. "Both?" she echoed Sirius' earlier joke, casting a quick glance to see if James would be upset. But he was just grinning and looking expectant, so deciding it was all right to answer truthfully she said softly, "Eric has those eyes and is so nice, but I'd have to go with Steffen Bones in the end." ("You want "bones" in your end?" Sirius sniggered at his own juvenile innuendo)

James stroked her hair. "You like the bad boys…." And seemed to be stalling for time until he realized they would never let him get out of this. So far, there had always been at least one female option in the sex-quations and he invariably picked that, no matter how unappealing it may have been-- but this was a "_want_ to" between two handsome guys! He reluctantly supposed he owed it to Lily since she had been so forthcoming with the same-sex girl questions (and giving him so much exciting material to fantasize about!).

Taking a deep breath and summoning up some of that legendary Gryffindor bravery, he whispered, "Eric." There was a moment of dead silence. Then the cacophony exploded:

("But he's only fourteen!", "I can't believe Mr. Heterosexual answered that!", "Of course he'd go for the prettier, more girly one!", "It's not that he's girly, _per se,_ just softer, gentler, more vulnerable!", "Hey, it's not like Eric didn't come in a close second!", "They're both talented and clever!", "I still want both!", "The Bones brothers can bone me _any _time!", "I still can't believe he _answered_ that!", "Way to show some balls there, Prongs!") Thank goodness Lily had the presence of mind at some point to shoot a quick _"Muffliato"_ towards the dormitory stairs.

After another tick of silence followed by that outburst, they all collapsed into hysterical laughter. Eventually, their breathless chirruping trailed off into happily, relaxed grins all around-- and more lip-smacking sips of the firewhiskey.

And then came the bomb that changed the dynamic of the gathering completely. Surprisingly, it was Remus who came up with it:

"For the rest of your life, would you rather….only be able to _give_ head? Or _get_ head?"

"GET!" James and Sirius shouted at the same time without missing a heartbeat. They all looked up to the stairs to make sure their noisy, raucous uproar hadn't roused any of their few fellow Gryffindors staying over the holiday break. Thankfully, no one appeared.

"Give." Lily smiled, a bit embarrassed, and turned her head to kiss James on the inside of a cotton-clad knee. He gazed down on her fondly and continued fiddling with her hair. She absently started massaging his bare feet and looked at Remus.

"Give." Remus breathed, his voice becoming husky, "_Definitely_ give…."

Sirius slumped over on Remus and said in a stage whisper so they all heard him, "That's because you're so generous in bed, and _so talented_, Moony. You're the master…."

No, Remus knew that the only reason "give" had been his answer was because he knew he could not live without those scents of sex filling his nostrils, those tantalizing tastes on his sensitive wolfish tongue and the desperate noises of pleasure filling his keen ears. (Something he knew he really needed right now) Sirius was actually better at it than him and just thinking about Padfoot's skills was making the craving in his groin ache.

"My Moony's a true master at the art of giving a blow job." Sirius relayed suggestively to everyone, hugging and jostling his arm around Remus' shoulders.

"Not as talented as my Lils!" James interjected too loudly again. "_No one_ is better than her! She gives the _BEST _oral in the world!"

"Shhh, Love, you'll wake the entire castle." She said in a hushed tone. "I don't know if that's true, I've only ever tried to please _you_." She cast a loving glance at him from upside down and backwards. She caressed his jaw, reaching behind her, staring deep into his eyes. "But it's sweet of you to say."

Sirius straightened up from his seat and leaned forward towards his best mate. "No. _Oh_ no. No, no, _no_, my dear friend!" and informed him in a low drawl, "My Moony is the most gifted person in the world at performing oral. _He_ is the master of the _UNIVERSE!_"

"I beg to differ, Pads. I _KNOW_ from personal experience she is—YOU don't. Like I said before, she's absolutely brilliant at _EVERYTHING _she does. She's got moves you haven't even imagined!"

Sirius snorted. "Like you have any other experience to base that assessment on! She's been the only one you've had!"

"Well, I…. I…. "James stuttered, and then declared hotly, "I was saving myself for the best!" He leaned down to Lily's brightly pinked ear, "I could only ever see myself with you." Lily was blushing, but it was clear she was pleased and wrapped her arms tighter around his calves and shins, letting her dressing gown spread apart slightly.

"I happen to have experience in these matters, and there's no way a girl can be better at it than Moony!" Sirius proclaimed with authority, and then added, "No offense, Evans."

She shrugged off his comment as it was James' turn to snort. "Yeah, all TWO of the batty, dim-witted birds that went down on the all-mighty Sirius Black!" Remus was watching this escalating discussion with more than a little interest, gripping his legs against his chest and shifting in his seat every so often. He was about to drag Sirius upstairs and enact the subject matter at hand when his lover shouted again:

"It's more proof than YOU have! I have solid data! Plus girls don't have access to the equipment all the time like us blokes do, they don't know what all to do to our bits-- _with_ them. We all know what feels good; we've done the "experiments" on ourselves since we were kids….." When Sirius trailed off it was James' turn to blush, talking so openly in front of his girlfriend about the pervy stuff boys think about and do while exploring and discovering themselves in private. Then Remus piped up:

"It's not necessarily a guy or a girl thing, I think. It's _individuals._ The three guys that have sucked me off were no where _near_ as good as Padfoot. And they were experienced. They were in their early twenties." Lily's jaw dropped open at this news and soundlessly mouthed "who?" He looked at her, "Two summers ago, on holiday in Cairo."

Addressing James again he told him, "Pads was a natural talent, excellent from the very first time." He had an unusual sneer on his lips that made James a little nervous— it was almost foreboding, scary and made the short hairs on his neck bristle— _something_ was going on beneath the surface of that usual peaceful facade "I'm not 'the master' as he says." Moony turned to pin Padfoot to the cushions with a calculating stare. "_HE_ is…."

"Oh Moony, it was only half-way decent because I learned from when you did it to me first." He laughed as he shrunk back into his seat and held his hands up in surrender. "Well, that and all the time I spent dreaming and fantasizing about what all I wanted to do to you if I ever got the chance…."

The two canine Marauders stared into each other's eyes with that identical look on their faces they got every time they mentioned the time before they finally admitted their feelings for each other; a misty look of longing and regret for having wasted so much time mixed with profound love, appreciation and gratitude for what they have now. They sunk into a deep kiss which Remus initiated and accelerated quickly—fevered tongues battling, hands violently groping and clawing, legs starting to twine together— with it being anybody's guess who might try to flip whom onto their backs in the next second....

"_Ahem!"_ Lily wheezed and thumped her chest after the big swig of her drink she'd needed from that last admission (complete with resultant mental picture) and the sight currently taking place right in front of them that was getting quite carried away. Truth be told, she was curious about their closeness: Sure she'd seen Remus and Sirius doing cute, cuddly things when everyone else was away and they were just among friends-- maybe hold hands sweetly, give a chaste kiss on a cheek or gently tuck a lock of stray hair behind the other's ear, but she had never seen them act so….. _sexual_ before.

"It's a moot point anyway, I mean, how can we ever really know who's best for sure?" She asked, not really expecting an answer, but more to distract herself from how that little scene made her tingle and yearn in a way only James had in the past.

"I know a way to shut Prongs up." Sirius' voice was low and dangerous. An expectant hush filled the room. "There's only one way we can solve this little dispute."

His words hung heavy in the air. He was rubbing his hands together conspiratorially with that gleam in his eye that was solely reserved for when planning a prank or daring his comrades to commit one. They could all see where this was going-- this was a very foolish thing to put out to the group (or very smart, depending on how you looked at it), seeing as they were all Gryffindors and could never resist a challenge.

A fact that wasn't helped by the fact they'd all been drinking heavily.

Ever so slightly, Remus' pupils dilated and looked a bit flushed. It was subtle, but Sirius caught it-- if there was anything he excelled at, it was reading the minute signs of Moony's arousal. Lily turned her head upside down to non-verbally communicate with James, who was looking at her in whimsy and then disbelief. Certainly Padfoot wasn't really suggesting what they thought he was suggesting, but if so, did they want to do it?

Sure, it sounded intriguing in theory, but could they really go through with it? Should they really accept such a proposal just to prove Sirius wrong? Could Lily share her man? Could James deal with one of his best MALE friend's mouths on his cock?

A blow job sounded really good right about now (even if it was from a bloke) and he'd never back down from a dare on principal. He would do it, if it was ok with Lily-- He was Head Boy of the most courageous house, after all, (and then the irony of "_HEAD_ Boy" hit him so hard that he guffawed with abandon, no one really knowing for sure what had tickled his fancy and made him act so loopy).

Seeing this, Lily's pouty lips pulled into a suggestive smirk as she felt her head melt into the softness of the chair's pillow and be gently gripped on either side by her boyfriend's slightly tensing thighs. Using their "soul-connection" as they liked to call it, she forged a connection: her sustained, determined, flirty expression was lit with an unquenchable inner fire. James, loose from all the liquor, took a moment to ponder this development then smiled too. He felt her sparks of acceptance and sense of adventure irresistible. He sensuously brushed her fringe out of her sparkling emerald, almond-shaped eyes.

Lily felt something hard press into the top of her head and laughed (James decided right then and there that there was no other sight more beautiful than that-- and vowed to make it happen again and again, forever, for the rest of his life and beyond). There was an imperceptible nod, a flick of a shrug, a quirk of eyebrows and twitch of the lips—their tacit agreement sealed.

They both tossed back the rest of their drinks and made deliberate eye-contact with Black, and held it; unflinching, unwavering, united in their counter-challenge.

Sirius watched this little exchange and was amazed they actually seemed to be considering it (and his proposition was indeed _NOT _resulting in having Prongs immediately knocking him to the ground and beating him to a bloody pulp at the mere suggestion, or Evans hexing his bullocks off for even having thought it in the first place). He looked over at Moony, who was also following the couple's silent interaction with avid interest; he was licking his lips, chest rising and falling more rapidly, his glass twitching in his shaking hand. His arms were tense around his legs, obviously holding himself back from launching forward and pouncing.

"So, Prongs, care to conduct and judge this little experiment?" Sirius stared at him relentlessly with an impish twinkling in his eyes--he pushed this tenuous interaction further-- the dare of who would back down put out there, no pretending it wasn't just joked about in a daft drunken moment and easily dismissed as intoxicated silliness:

"Who, in fact, gives the best head? Lovely Lily here?" The black-haired boy gracefully gestured his open left palm towards her and then grabbed Remus' chin roughly with his right hand declared, "Or is it my magnificent Moony?"

James didn't break the stare. He didn't even blink. Neither did Lily. Sirius nodded. Challenge accepted; it was all up to his little Wolfie to decide if the contest was on…..

A fact that _certainly_ wasn't helped by the fact they'd all been drinking heavily.

"Paddy," Remus faintly panted, "Are you sure you're ok with this?" Sirius could hear the faint, keening whine in the back of Moony's throat and realized his lover _wanted _this. And _HE_ wanted to see this-- Really, _really_ badly.

He knew they were in love, mated and bonded, nothing could touch that. And so were James and Lily. And they were all really good friends….. It was just the fantasy of a life-time come true-- and he couldn't resist now that the topic had been broached. (Plus, his boyfriend looked wretchedly agonized; ready to attack yet worship, be savage yet savor sweetly) And Sirius really, _really_ wanted to make James eat his words and concede defeat.

"Are you are all right about me doing this Pads?" Remus pleaded again. (By the sound of it, Sirius knew Moony was at his limit of control) Somehow Remus managed to have a fleeting moment of conscience-- This unusual contest could either result in a series of some bad decisions or go down in history as a stroke of inspired genius.

"Yeah, I _really_ am." Sirius was getting more turned on by the second. "Reams, you know I almost can't keep up with you during your PMS….. (Lily silently turned to James "PMS?" "Pre-Moon-Syndrome, Honey")

"Sorry….." Remus looked guilty and ashamed but still ready to jump on the next thing that moved and mercilessly hump it into oblivion.

"I said almost. _ALMOST_! You _know_ I love your insatiable PMS! I'm _never_ as satisfied as the days leading up to the full moon, and then, I recuperate right along side with you!" Then Sirius whispered in his ear, "Why do you think we always spoon afterwards in the shack with me _behind _you?"—Remus could hear the good-natured smirk in his voice.

"You _need_ this," he fervently continued, raising his voice once more, "_We_ WANTthis! You _gotta_ prove me right!" Sirius had to yank and pull Remus' arms from his legs and force his knees down. "I know you've been sporting this for quite awhile, don't you want to indulge a little? I _know_ you can smell all the pheromones in here if _I_ can while not even being transformed into a dog….."

Indeed, the pheromones that were saturating the air ever since Sirius had introduced sex into the conversation had him sitting there in his thin pajama pants with a raging hard-on, trying to hide it. Sirius knew it, of course, how could he not? At first he thought dog-boy was simply teasing him beyond endurance…. But now, with this new development, he wasn't so sure. But he wasn't about to question it—it seemed too good to be true and yet it was really happening.

"_Fuuu---uuck_…." the soon-to-be-werewolf dry-sobbed his assent and hung his head in resignation. His senses were always so much stronger right before the full moon! There was no way he could stop himself from doing this now--the appetite, the physical necessity, the affirmation of consent….

"Yes, Sweetness, you're gonna show Jamsie that I'm right and that you are the best….." Sirius endearingly brushed the hair from Moony's sweaty brow, tucking it gently behind his ear. Remus didn't need to hear anything more; he needed it, he wanted it, it was ok, and he was strangely turned on that an audience was to see him at his most uninhibited.

Sirius turned to face them all. "Lady and gentlemen, there is an experiment to conduct and a contest to be won—a dispute to be settled once and for all. I must defend my boyfriend's honor here, along with my good word-- not to mention a fundamental _Truth _of the universe." With a cheesy flourish, he bowed (even though he was on his knees on the floor) "Lily, ladies first. You may now present your evidence."

Emboldened by the alcohol and summoning all her innate Gryffindor courage, she started by rubbing her face over James' inner thighs, all too conscious of the fact there were people watching. After a few minutes, she turned around, got up from where she'd been sitting on the floor and dropped her fuzzy dressing gown.

At the collective gasp, she felt more empowered; the knowledge that _she_ had things no one else could bring to the party served to spur her on. She was wearing nothing but a _very_ sheer, short cream-colored nightie, so sheer they could see her lacey pink panties and hard-perked nipples right through it. _That_ was a nice surprise for everyone involved.

Lily smiled slow and seductive, and demurely knelt between James' knees. She took out her wand and tapped the side of his chair. The chair reclined to a more comfortable angle and James eased back with an appreciative grin. Lily gently rubbed her hands up and down his thighs, lightly pulling the thin cotton over the tent pitched in the front of his pajama pants. "_Lily_….." James moaned in impatience.

Lily tossed her long red hair over her shoulders as she chuckled softly but continued her relentless, drawn out assault, administering her mouth all over everywhere but the one place that most ached for her attention.

Finally, after taking her time teasing him, she took pity on him and clutched the material of his pants in her tiny fists and pulled. James more than willingly lifted his hips so she could get them off; the elastic waistband caught on his erect penis and made it slap against his abdomen when it was freed but James didn't pay it any mind and hurried to scoot his butt to the edge of his seat while kicking the offending material from his ankles. Lily lightly blew on his newly exposed organ just to watch it twitch.

Sirius leaned forward in his anticipation, licking his lips, excited for the upcoming show. He surreptitiously slipped his fingertips into his draw-string waistband.

To the outside observer, it would appear that he was only touching his tight abdominal muscles just below his navel like a casual, relaxed posture, perhaps simply toying with his treasure trail. But Remus knew that Padfoot was masturbating-- pressing down, putting a grinding pressure on the head of his throbbing penis; he could even detect the minute revolving of his boyfriend's pelvis.

It was sexy-as-all-hell stealthy! He could always sense his lover's pleasure as his own and it was driving him into a frenzy of lust and need (although now knowing about this connection was better-- when it happened in the past during class or in the middle of the night before they got together, he thought he was going completely mad!). But with the compounded drive of the two canines coursing through his veins, he was bordering on ridiculously (and possibly clinically) insane.

Remus saw Sirius' long black eye-lashes flutter and emitted a barely audible rumble from deep in his chest, his eyes dilating further into two molten black pools, with only thin rings of amber remaining at the edges as he drank in the delectable sight of James' prick. It wasn't as thick as his own or as long as Sirius', but it was nice, just perfect all the same-- It was uniquely James. He was enticed and overpowered by the scent of arousal all around him—it was heady and intoxicating; it was stifling the room….

Lily drew her wand and tickled and traced unknown patterns over her boyfriend's sac. "What's she doing? Bewitching his balls? Is that fair? Can she do that?" Sirius grilled them, unsure of the rules to this little contest and momentarily distracted.

"Quiet, you," James grumbled. "It's a basic hair removing charm. She likes them that way." James finished brusquely, eager to get on with weighing the first bit of evidence.

Lily drew her wand again and was doing something to the front of her panties that the canines couldn't see, and then she traced the tip around her lips three times, ending with a counter clock-wise swirl. Sirius jumped up, pointing an accusing finger at her and cried foul. "Cheating! Cheater! She's _cheating! We never stipulated anything about magic!_"

James sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't get your wand in a knot! It's a perfectly valid move. This is how she does her superior job. It's only an enhancement," he quavered out, near his limit to pointless and useless interruptions, this close to what he was about to experience. "Now kindly shut up and let her get on with it!" He took off his fogged-over glasses and set them on the end table with a shaky plunk.

"What did you do Evans?!" Sirius demanded. She turned around and slowly approached the indignant animagus, invading his personal space, making him take a step back before she captured the back of his neck with a firm grasp and kissed him. "_OH!_" he clapped his hands to his mouth. "_OH!_ What is that spell? You have to tell us!"

"Maybe later, if you're good," she replied enigmatically, turning back to her man.

"No. _Now_." Sirius whined and pouted. Remus gave him a questioning look. "Her lips are vibrating!" Remus growled and touched his fingers to Lily's mouth. The boys looked at each other, the implications of such an enchantment immediately obvious. This only served to heighten their desire; they _would_ get the spell out of her sooner or later.

Padfoot was still in awe. "Is there any charm you DON'T know?"

"Where'd you learn _that_, Lily?" Remus asked with a feral leer, clearly impressed.

"Beverly Wren of Ravenclaw taught it to me; she learned it in the St. Mungo's summer internship program. It's supposed to be a healing spell, really, used for treating aches and pains in muscles, like after suffering the Cruciatis, or, for example, Quidditch injuries."

"Enough chatter over there!" James ground out, gesturing impatiently to his neglected erection, "I've got a "muscle" that's suffering from aches and pains that needs a cure…."

"Oh yes, _that_. I'd almost forgotten….." Lily mocked playfully and slunk back to him. Sinking to her knees while producing a cushioning charm on the floor before her, she proceeded to nuzzle, kiss and lick her boyfriend's inner thighs, hip bones and stomach, still carefully avoiding the one bit of flesh that was weeping for attention.

Remus hungrily eyed those bald balls brushing against Lily's rosy cheeks and the glistening drops of pre-come starting to ooze. Sirius settled back down on the couch, shifting restlessly, occasionally adjusting the very noticeable hard lump in his lap.

Lily teased and exquisitely tortured James until he was whimpering in craving, his hips lifting off the chair, positively begging for _more_.

"_Yeah!_" James exclaimed loudly when Lily finally gave in when she decided she'd tormented him long enough. The voyeurs on the sofa gasped along with him in empathy (that, and she had bent further over, her little nightie riding up, showing off her ass in those little, lacey pink undies) All the boys watched as she took the head into her mouth and simultaneously moaned as her delicate fingers wrapped around his shaft. "You're so beautiful," James murmured in a voice heavy with lust and love, lifting up her hair to un-obscure his view.

She gently worked James' genitals with her mouth and hand, and would then alternate her blow job technique with brushing the satin skin of her breasts up along his impossibly smooth balls and eager length. With James pressing them tighter over his member and her rubbing him that way, (up and down or back and forth or even kind-of swiveling), her waist got all wiggly and she kept pushing her privates desperately into empty air. The canines got a supreme view of her backside and it was quite alluring, even to Remus.

It got them thinking about what they could possibly do to counter-act such a great, unique job done to a hetero-guy—After all, they didn't have tits….

When Lily moved to straddle one of his legs, Sirius cottoned on first as to what she was doing (with Remus a split-second behind him). He saw her squeeze her thighs and start to rock her hips, which forced him to breathe in a stunned breath; he had never seen a girl wank before and it was damned arousing!

Remus was panting beside him, an incandescent sheen of sweat on his brow and upper lip-- the wolf was itching to rip that flimsy pink barrier away and just ravage her from behind, but somehow he restrained himself with the knowledge bubbling in his clouded mind that she belonged to his best mate and he happened to be gay—but the visceral, copulating scents that were emanating from the couple were assaulting his senses and driving him utterly mad!

"I can feel how wet you are…." James purred. Yes, it was true. The canines could see when she rolled her hips, arching her back and grinding her clit on James that the crotch of her knickers was soaked. Remus' cock jumped when he caught a glimpse of the shiny patch of James' black leg hair that was slicked down by Lily libidinous juices.

About the time Sirius couldn't stop himself from inching closer to the side of the chair, staring in fascination at the busy couple, James' heavy breathing hitched and sped up, as did Lily's masturbation and the ministrations of her hand and mouth. "_Uh!_" grunted James and Lily started swallowing quickly, shuddering through her own orgasm. Lily leaned back on her heels, wearing an expression of triumph and love and softly petting James' thighs once again.

"Told you…. She's the best there is," James mumbled to the room in general, eyes closed, slumped in his seat and too sated and elated to care what his best mates had just witnessed.

Remus let out a primal snarl, sprung off the couch and somewhat rudely (and a bit too roughly) shoved Lily aside. Luckily Sirius caught her in his arms ("accidentally" grabbing her breasts at the same time). She looked affronted only a moment until she saw the raw, unbridled lust in Remus' eyes and predatory stance; she shivered in Sirius' embrace as she gawked at the irrepressible wildness radiating from within their usually calm and gentle friend.

The wolf stalked stiffly forward on all fours towards his prey and took a moment to inhale deeply along his friend's shin before he licked it, savoring that delectable nectar he was so hungry for. James flinched at the contact, clearly not expecting it since his eyes had been shut. Then he groaned through his slight embarrassment and unease of having one of his best MALE friends putting his tongue on him.

He quickly forgot the awkwardness as his slightly waning erection was engulfed, almost entirely by something wet and hot again, though distinctly different (and it wasn't just the goatee tickling his sensitive skin that his lovely Lily had just nuzzled and nibbled into oblivion). It felt _SO_ good that all other thoughts of hesitation flew from his mind-- he just wanted _more_.

He marveled at how much of his length Remus could take in—his girlfriend could only manage about half and had to use her hand for the rest. This was _definitely_ intriguing! And he couldn't believe he was completely hard again so fast! The rumbling vibrations of Remus growling around his mouthful were _really_ turning him on; his vulnerable state at the mercy of those powerful, dark-cursed teeth, but receiving nothing but exhilarating pleasure from that mouth was terribly thrilling. He supposed he must have a thing for danger, adventure and adrenaline….

And then something happened that made him splutter out an undignified "_Guh!_"

Suction! Dick being _SUCKED_. Lily only slid her mouth over the top of his penis, but the buzzing lips enchantment and excitement of _her_ made up for it (but he briefly wondered how he could bring up that particular request to her). Remus bobbed his head faster and faster and he felt drawn up in a sensual spiral.

And what the hell was Moony doing with his _tongue_?! It was swirling and prodding and lapping and doing some sort-of criss-cross thing around inside that tight, soul-sucking heat. He had never imagined such a thing! His whole body jerked off the chair when Remus delved his tongue into his cock's slit.

Lily draped herself across the arm of the chair, head resting on James' left shoulder and he slid his arm around her back. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of their bookish, quiet friend passionately, greedily devouring so much of her boyfriend's erection into his mouth. And those hollowed out cheeks—and then it dawned on her—sucking! Actual _sucking_ involved! She always thought that was just a term used because it was a mouth involved-- She would definitely have to test that out on James next time!

But wait, why was Remus lifting off when James was obviously so close to coming? James gave a disappointed whimper as his cock was released with a faint pop from that velvet warmth when all he wanted to do was bury himself in it deeper. Lily felt bereft for him and unfulfilled herself.

"Lily," Sirius whined from behind her, "Do that spell on my mouth." She looked at him quizzically but went ahead and did it, not really caring why she was asked—until she felt her night dress being slipped up and knickers being pulled down. "_Oh!_" she gasped at he first contact of that vibrating mouth moving among her silky-slick folds. A thin trickle of drool escaped her open mouth, running across James' nipple and left him quivering.

James and Lily both started moaning in earnest with Sirius attending to Lily's clit and overly-moist hole and her watching wide-eyed when Remus started licking and sucking on James' balls, drawing them into his mouth. Remus was clearly enjoying the strange, new sensation of a hairless sac, if the noises he was making were any indication (well, that and his hand down his pants that was pumping away).

James positively reveled in the incredible sensation of that coarse tongue on his bullocks. _Bullocks!_ Who knew? Lily was surprised (maybe Sirius had been right in his earlier assertion that a girl wouldn't necessarily know what all to do with a bloke's bits?) and a little jealous—James had never been this vocal with her and she vowed to try that next time too. _She_ wanted to be the one making him to lose himself in pleasure so completely like that!

And then something happened that James had never, ever thought of or could have possibly imagined: Remus went lower and swiped his tongue over his asshole! _Asshole!_

"_Fuck!_" He hoarsely screamed. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_…." He dissolved incomprehensibly, thrashing his head back and forth, his fingers in a death grip behind his head on the back of the chair as Remus didn't let up with his soggy lashing. Something so odd and seemingly dirty and depraved shouldn't feel _SO BLOODY BRILLIANT_! He heard a senseless voice scream, "Merlin's shit and Circe's cunt!!!!" and was surprised when he realized that it had been him.

Lily couldn't believe what she was witnessing either, but wasn't so sure she'd be trying that newly learned move any time soon. "_Ahh-a, eeeee-yeah!_" She squealed like a banshee. Surprisingly, the boy who was busy between her legs did the same thing to her (apparently it _wasn't_ just a wolfish thing) and she wriggled uncontrollably against that most unexpected and intimate of forbidden kisses; she couldn't help but come again, right then, _violently_.

But Sirius didn't stop his slurping. And she didn't come down from her high—it blindly kept on going, building on itself and continually cascading over her quaking body (she briefly wondered how she could make that request of James in the future). "Dooon't…." she cooed, barely making out any coherent words, "….Stop. _Don't stop!_ Ah! Keep…. Keep… unnngh, _yeah_!" She mewled, "Mmmmmm—nah!…._Pleeeeease_!"

As his fellow Marauder continued bathing his pucker with his saliva, James couldn't believe that his right arm, (purely of it's own volition of course), was actually hooking under his knee and hoisting it up so that his best mate would be able to reach his most private area with easier access. His werewolf friend. A _werewolf_ was licking his asshole! And _damn_ if that didn't turn him on! His moans were starting to border on shameless lunacy; he was so close to climaxing again—how could that be possible again so soon?

James vaguely noticed that Remus had retreated once again and saw him pause and pull out the thick tumescence that he'd been fisting furiously within his night-clothes. A faint squeaky noise was heard from Lily when they caught sight of how long and thick it was, purpled with straining veins. (She even thought it looked angry, if that was possible)

With heavily-lidded but burning eyes, Moony's gaze drank in the sexy, thoroughly debauched vision before him, then plunged down and took James brutally into his mouth again. The return of the tight, wet friction on him once more made James instantly spill his second load of the evening. Remus downed it ravenously then knelt back and sprayed his spunk all over James' cock and balls until it was dripping down the cleft of his ass.

"_Whoa!_" Was all James could muster at the moment, just trying to catch his breath and recover from such intensity.

Remus staggered back, almost hyperventilating. Sirius approached James and leaned over his winded friend. "The best, right?" James could smell the tantalizing odor of his girlfriend on his face; maybe it was all the madness going on, maybe he was just drunk, but James mustered up all his remaining energy to lift his head and kiss Sirius, to see what his best friend was like, but mostly to taste Lily on him. Sirius was a bit surprised but responded in kind back, letting his long-time best buddy into his mouth.

"Padfoot!" Remus said sharply from where he was sprawled on the floor behind them. The dark-haired boys broke apart and turned to face him, wary of that ominous tone. Was he angry about _that_? After all that had just gone on? "I've made a mess of Prongs." He snapped his fingers and pointed to the cooling pool of his ejaculate. "Clean it up."

Comprehension dawned on Sirius and he grinned. Well, that was his insatiable little wolfie for you…. "All right, any chance to get a taste of you Moo, but you know, I'm not technically part of this experiment."

"Oh. _Yes. You. Are_." Remus grumbled, languidly stroking his own cock that had never even softened after his orgasm. "I made it so. I said _YOU_ were the best and I meant it. James needs ALL the empirical data he can get to make an informed decision regarding the true winner of this contest."

Lily's eyes darted between the Marauders anxiously, was the fun going to continue? She couldn't exactly explain why seeing two boys fooling around with each other was turning her on so much, but it _was_-- and she found herself wanting to see more.

Sirius turned to James, palming the bulging front of his pajamas. "Is that ok?" he asked, with hope in his voice.

"I…I…I could stand to get clean." James stammered. "But no offense, I probably won't be able to come again." The wolf grinned with secret knowledge as Sirius prepared to live out one of his most far-fetched fantasies. _JAMES_.

A little hesitantly, he took James' bits and the werewolf's spunk onto his taste buds, and then noticed it was actually quite a turn-on; he could understand now why James was so eager to experience Lily on him. "Mmmmmm….." Sirius began lapping at his boyfriend's jizz on his best friend's balls first (Gods how he loved that taste— the quintessential essence of Moony!). It was surreal to be devouring it up off of Prongs though, since his man was in a class all to himself.

"Padfoot!" Moony barked again from behind them, still stroking himself, but a bit quicker now. "Perform your moves!" He ordered imperiously, "Do your job! _Now!_"

"Is he always this demanding?" James inquired under his breath.

No," Sirius furtively whispered back, "It's just his PMS—he gets all dominant and voracious…. There's no denying him what the wolf wants. So far today it's been once by his own hand, twice in my mouth, three times in my ass and once on you. And look, he's still going strong…."

"Phew!" James blew out a breath in incredulous amazement and shook his head at such stamina. He hugged Lily closer to him, hoping she wouldn't hold him to the same multiple orgasm standard.

"Do I have to cast _"Silencios"_ over you gits?! Less talking and more sucking!" Remus snarled at the whispering boys. "_Now_, Padfoot." He hissed in a dangerous tone that brooked no argument.

James was a little taken aback by Remus' adamant instructions but soon realized there was to be no dawdling when he felt Sirius swirl a finger in the semen that remained on his pucker. The fractions he'd lost during their conversation immediately returned and he was achingly hard once again (and still reeling from _why _something so naughty—and so seemingly gay-- could fire him up so much! How was such a thing _SO_ _erotic_?).

"Bloody HELL!" James screeched in shock when he felt that finger breach his opening and squirm its way inside. James' eyes rolled back in his head when he felt that finger penetrate him and then brush over something that made him see stars-- It was almost too much for his overly-stimulated nerves. Just when he thought it couldn't get any more intense, he felt another hot, tight wet heat engulf his aching penis-- but this time it went all the way down to the root; he felt a nose buried in his thick thatch of curls and the head of his cock rubbing up against the contours and ridges _DOWN_ Sirius' throat! "_Fuuuuck!_"

Remus groaned at the sight and started tugging himself faster. "I obliterated his gag-reflex, Prongs," he informed him between hitched, heavy breathing. "Do you _liiiiiiiiiike _it?" He sneered, purring menacingly. (Though admittedly, the effect of his sexy, sinister tone was dampened as he looked quite comical with pink lace hanging out of his mouth from where he was sucking on the smegged part of Lily's knickers).

James' mind was blown. He'd _never_ had his entire length encased by simply a mouth before! And what the _HELL_ was that spot?! He was so far beyond feeling weird about being penetrated in any way; he just went with all the overwhelming sensations washing over him and was swept away; he surrendered to their overpowering, incapacitating pleasure. He started writhing uncontrollably and groaning loud enough to be heard in the dungeons.

One, two, three touches to that spot were all it took, (well, that and being sunk to the hilt down a humming, swallowing throat). James was so ensnared in ecstasy he didn't even notice at what point he'd lost all control; reason left him as he threaded his fingers roughly into Sirius' hair, grabbed that bobbing head and was thrusting his hips up off the chair, fucking that magnificent face. (It would be several days later before he would consider the fact that he'd crossed a line from passive recipient to active participant in that moment, and what precisely that might mean)

Sirius could feel the tell-tale tightening of the balls on his chin and the spasmodic jerking in James' sensitive muscles that signaled another pulsing climax, although not much seed came out. The keening wails erupting from his best friend were music to his ears and Sirius had a proud and fond expression gracing his swollen red lips that they all saw.

"Ha. Ha. Ha…." Vaguely, James and Sirius heard Remus doing some rather sarcastic laughing and clapping. Remus' eyes twinkled at the boys in smug victory. (Lily seemed to either be in shock with her eyes wide and glazed or sleeping with her eyes open) "_I'M_ right. _Sirius_ is the best. What did that take? All of, what, thirty seconds? On the third round of the evening no less….All back to back within…." He looked around to the grandfather clock in the corner, "less than an hour? Now _that's_ talent."

"_Fuck,_" huffed James, unable to do much else other than try to catch his racing breath and attempt to still hold onto Lily with muscles that had been reduced to jelly.

"An excellent suggestion _Mr. Potter_," Remus drawled. "Padfoot. Over here." It wasn't a request. It was an order. Sirius loved this side of Moony, needing him so much-- and he himself was beyond ready, having been the only one who hadn't come during this session (he only hoped he wasn't too sore from all the pounding he took from Moony earlier in the day). "I want you. Now. Fuck me." Remus stated with a stern finality.

"Remus?"

"No, Love. _Ream ME_."

OH! Sirius could sense the desperate urgency that was there brewing in Remus and he was _MORE_ than happy to get to top,_ especially_ at this time of the month! (He couldn't believe his luck!) Moony leaned himself over the seat of the sofa, noting that Lily had crawled into James' lap, legs flopped over the arm of the chair. She was using James' exhausted hand under own to press and revolve against herself as she watched--And _damn_ if that didn't turn him on!

Sirius, in his haste, somehow found his wand. He pushed off Remus' pants all the way and kneed apart his lover's thighs; the first push gentle, the second one to the left, harsh. A bit over-exuberantly, he poked—more like stabbed—his wand's wooden tip into his lover's ass to whisper the cleansing and lubrication charms. (James raised his eyebrows; he'd have to ask about that spell later) Remus grumbled and pounded a palm on the sofa with each word he spoke, "Get _on _with it…. NOW! _NOW!" _

Sirius didn't have to be told what his lover meant. He reamed himself-- shoved and impaled himself balls deep in one slam-- into his lover. It didn't take either of them any time at all to get to the point where they were howling and grunting and rutting like two wild animals; slick slaps of undulating sweaty flesh filled the common room, along with adoring words of love interspersed with the filthiest of vulgar profanity.

They were both so wound up that it was inevitable they wouldn't last long: A couple of swats to Remus' left butt-cheek, a warm nuzzle in between his shoulder blades and a fumbling—a desperately unrefined grasping-- reach around from Padfoot had them both coming rather quickly and collapsing in a sweaty heap and tangle of leaden limbs.

Faintly, through the haze of blood rushing in their ears they heard Lily cry out at her climax. She had never seen such a sight; the seeming contradictions of rough yet tender, pure love mixed with pure primal lust. It was incredibly arousing and it made her have the most powerful orgasm she ever had. That relationship had to be another wonder of nature, she decided. Like the life of the first flowers that can flourish despite their blooms having to burst through the last of the harsh winter snow.

The fire had died down to a low glow, every once in awhile popping or crackling, punctuating the gulping for air or faint whimpers of one of them experiencing an aftershock of pleasure. The canines moved up to lie together on the couch while James and Lily remained curled and entwined with each other on the wing back chair (that none of them would ever look at in the same way again). Lily conjured blankets for each couple with the last reserves of her energy and James was astounded by her all over again. He squeezed her tighter in a non-verbal "I love you".

"That was….. _spectacular_…. _incredible_….," murmured James, still whining a little in between ragged breaths.

"_Very_ informative….. Educational….." Lily added with a half laugh, half sigh. ("_Ah!_" she shuddered, sucking in a sudden breath through jolt of residual tingles)

"Yeah," agreed Sirius in a shaky voice, "Who knew I could enjoy learning and conducting experiments so much during a break from school?"

"See, Pads? That's why you I keep telling you that you should always pursue new knowledge…." Remus mumbled with a yawn. "I'm always telling you to pay more attention to your studies….."

So, after the panting subsided and there was a peaceful silence descending on them all, Sirius was the one to shatter the serenity and asked the question that no one else was wondering: "So, who won the contest?" Silence. "Prongs?" Was he already asleep?

Several moments passed and James sighed. He whispered a merciful "_Finite Encantatem_" to Lily's "_Vibrato_ _Encantatems_" to buy himself some time before forming his answer. How was he going to explain? He watched fondly as Lily couldn't help but drift off, completely content and snuggled in his loving embrace.

"It was Sirius." Remus proclaimed drowsily, hugging his boyfriend around the waist.

"You were…. All….erm….each….." (Big--stalling-- yawn) What did he want to say? How could he ever express what he was feeling?

I will never forget this night as long as I live? No one was better or worse, you all just brought me different aspects of euphoria-- from a long, drawn out work of art, to new experiences, to unrestrained, uncontrollable intensity? Each of you was amazing in your own ways? Each one of you brought me unbelievable pleasure-- not only by what you did but by who you are? We didn't need a competition to show me I love each of you uniquely. And that fills me with such happiness it makes my heart burst with joy. I want us all to stay this close together forever….

But all that he could articulate out of his mouth from his drink and post-orgasmic addled thoughts sounded suspiciously like a thickly slurred, "Apples…. oranges.… love." And then he passed out.

Remus turned his attention to the bloke melted into his arms and smiled as Sirius started in with his light snoring, caressing the werewolf's skin near his ear with each warm puff of his breath.

"It's you, Sweetness," Remus whispered affectionately to his gorgeous lover before he too, succumbed to a much needed rest, finally feeling the sedating effects of being completely sated.

"I _know _it's true, Siri, deep down in my soul I know that you're the most talented being in the entire universe….at everything you do….everything you are…. _No contest._"


End file.
